


Oblivious

by runaway_77



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_77/pseuds/runaway_77
Summary: David fell for Dwight at first sight, but how long will it take Dwight to realize the newcomer has feelings for him?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPoop/gifts).



> This is a gift for my boyfriend, I love you!

Another trial, another “day”. Dwight, having been in this realm the longest, has been trying to perfect his performance in the trials. The others just try to survive and escape trials, whereas Dwight wants to perfect generator repair efficiency, chases, and pallet efficiency. He’d become one of the best competitors in the trials and was a force to be reckoned with for the killers. David, on the other hand, just saw the trials and the Entity’s realm as a playground. Before coming into this world, David lived for a fight, the adrenaline rush of having someone to punch, outsmart, and defeat. When first entering the realm, David looked at the survivors sitting at the campfire, and his first impression was not positive. He wanted answers and the nerdy guy with glasses looked like he had them.

“Oi, where am I, mate?”

Sighing, Dwight, to the best of his ability, explained to the newcomer what was happening and where he was.

“So I’m dead?” he asked.

“Maybe, we don’t know. We’ve lost track of time and don’t know how we all ended up here. All we know is we do some challenges and avoid some monsters to escape, only to be forced to repeat again and again.”

David tuned all that out and just stared at this man. He was so smart and handsome and standing right there in front of him.

“Are you okay? Did you hear anything I just said?” Dwight asked.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re lush, mate?” David said flirtatiously.

“What are you talking about? Let’s prepare you for the coming trial.”

After their first encounter, David had fallen for Dwight and hard. During his first trial, he had been grouped up with Dwight and stuck by him. David didn’t know what to expect, but he knew there were monsters that wanted to kill them, so he was going to protect Dwight at all costs. To David’s surprise, it was Dwight that ended up protecting David from the killer, a large man in a pale white mask wielding a knife. The killer knew he was the newest arrival and tried to prey on his inexperience in this world, but Dwight was determined to save David, even if it cost him his life. David was about to be slashed in the back by the haunting man, but Dwight swooped in and pushed David out of the way, taking the hit for him. David kept running and was able to escape, hiding in the cornfields. He kept checking his surroundings and once he was sure it was safe, he went off to find a generator. He focused on the generator and was startled when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“David, it’s me,” Dwight said, calming him.

He saw the large slash on Dwight’s side and a crimson pool on the floor he walked.

“I need you to patch me up, I don’t want him to sneak up on us and take me down easily.”

David knew a thing or two about putting bandages on someone from his previous line of work. Mysteriously, there were bandages in his pocket and he pulled them out to help out the injured man. As he was bandaging up Dwight’s injury, he couldn’t help but thank him.

“Thanks for the help, mate.”

Finishing up, they returned to repair the generator and kept an eye on lookout. After a while, they finished and the screams of a fellow survivor, Claudette, was heard in the distance. She was put on one of those hooks to be sacrificed to the malignant being of the realm. Dwight started running over to her, but David decided it was his turn to take action.

“Hol’ up, ‘ve got this, mate. I need t’ show you what I can do.”

David ran off to where he’d heard Claudette’s scream come from. Running through the massive cornfield, he eventually found her hanging. Gently, he lifted her up off the hook and placed her on the ground and started healing up her wounds. Once he finished, the final generator had been completed and a loud buzzer was heard.

“Come on, let’s go open this gate,” Claudette informed the Brit.

Conveniently, there was a gate right next to where she was hooked. She pulled down the heavy lever and waited for it to open. David kept a lookout and saw Dwight running up to both of them.

“See? I can take care of m’self, but thanks.”

Dwight gave him a nod of approval. The gate started beeping loudly and they were able to escape the trial together.

That had been his first trial, and now it had been a year, maybe more. Time got lost easily here, a year could feel like a day and a day could feel like a year. During his time in the Entity’s realm, more newcomers arrived, as well as new monsters to defend themselves from. None of them stood out as much as Dwight did, and David was still as entranced by the man since day one. David wanted a more serious relationship than what he currently had with Dwight. Dwight saw their relationship as professional, focused on trials, keeping each other safe because 4 survivors were better than 3. Dwight’s obliviousness to David’s true feelings was irritating but David kept at it. He didn’t give up easily. David wasn’t shy in his feelings toward Dwight, as all survivors, even newcomers, could tell that something was happening between the two or that something was going to happen.

Dwight continually focused on trials, always trying to improve, and David was always right behind him, trying to get him to notice him in a way that wasn’t trial-related. David would always be there to aid Dwight in whatever was necessary, and Dwight was there to save his ass when he was too reckless. Killers had begun to notice that the pair would do anything for each other and started using that to their advantage. There were times that the team would all die because David’s recklessness to save Dwight didn’t pay off and he would be on a hook right there next to him. When returning back to the campfire, the pair would break into arguments. Dwight would be mad that his recklessness got everyone killed.

David would always retort with, “I wouldn’t need to save yer arse if ya hadn’t fucked up!”  
The two would always storm off into an area of the forest surrounding the campfire. Dwight would be sulking, leaning against a tree, while David would be pissed off, tossing rocks across a small pond. Dwight, being the rational one of the two, would just tell himself it was a mistake he could learn from and improve upon his technique of this “game”. Claudette would go to David to talk to him, try to calm him down.

“Hey, come on, it’s just one mistake, and it’s fine, we’ll do better next time. Just try not to be so reckless for him.”

“I jus’ wanna keep ‘im safe,” David said one time.

“He’s been doing well since before you showed up, I think he can handle himself.”

“Y’know what I mean Claude.”

“Yeah, I know, lover boy. When are you going to tell him?”

“How much more obvious do I gotta be? I gotta paint my chest in red saying, ‘I LOVE YOU, DWIGHT FAIRFIELD!’ I thought me being close and helpin’ ‘im out all the time was enough of a clue.”

“He’s hyperfocused on trials and how to improve, he thinks you’re just trying to improve as well.”

“How do you know that?”

“....” Claudette was silent for a while. Realization finally hit him.

“You told ‘im? I told you not to say anything!”

“No, no, no, no, no. I just asked him what he thought of you. He sees you as a competitive player in this “game”, as he calls it. He’s not going to notice your true intentions unless you blatantly do or say something to show him.”

David didn’t know what to do; if he did show his feeling for Dwight and if it wasn’t mutual, he could push him away and lose that friendship he’s cherished since he first got here. He also wondered if they were actually friends or not. Claudette did say Dwight was hyperfocused on trials, so he could just see their relationship as a “professional” relationship.

“You know the others know you like Dwight, right?” Claudette said, pulling David out of his thoughts.

“Really?” David always thought he was obvious towards Dwight but kept it hidden from the others.

“Yup and they’re all waiting for you to make a move on him.”

“Bollocks.”

“Ace has a betting pool, says you’re never telling Dwight how you feel. Nea and Bill say you’ll tell him next time you two cost us a game.”

“I’m goin’ murder the bastard, he’s goin’ get it.”

“He told me he started the betting pool to get you to tell Dwight already. That’s why he’s saying you’re never telling him.”

“Okay, alright, I’ll tell him, soon.”

“I’m proud of you David,” Claudette said, giving him a hug. “Just know, there’s no harm in telling him. Knowing Dwight, you’ll still be friends, regardless if he likes you back or not.”

They both returned to the campfire and sat there, patiently waiting for the next trial. Dwight, David, Nea, and Claudette all were put in a trial. It was the hospital, so finding a generator would be a pain. David walked into one of the decrepit bathrooms and found a generator to repair, with Nea already there.

“Hey, nerd, you gonna get us all killed again? Me and the old man have got a bet to win.”

“You and the git can piss off.”

David and Nea continued working together until it was fixed. Suddenly, Dwight’s scream was heard.

“Go on, lover boy, go save your man.”

Claudette was also heard being severely injured in the distance.

“You go get her, I’ve got Dwight.”

“Uh-huh,” she teased.

David ran off, rolling his eyes. How did Dwight fuck up this badly? David heard his heart beating in his ears, the bastard had to be close. Quickly and quietly, he entered a locker to evade the killer. Short bag of flesh and bones, the ugly witch walked past David’s locker, completely unaware he was in there. Once the coast was clear, David exited the locker and ran towards where Dwight was hooked. Reckless as always, he set off one of the witch’s traps and got grabbed when trying to rescue Dwight. Immediately, she dropped him on the floor and placed a couple of extra traps to defend her prey. Dwight saw everything that happened right in front of him.

“Again, stupid and reckless like always got us killed,” Dwight scolded him like a child.

“I wouldn’t have to save yer arse if y- what did ya fuck up this time?”

“What did I fuck up? You’re the one who got grabbed!”

Nea ran up to save Dwight, but set off a trap and ran off. She didn’t want to die like them. Claudette ran to rescue David but got injured before she could. She ended up running to an area with more traps and got downed because of it. Nea, being as selfish as always, refused to rescue the trio and ended up hiding and escaping via the hatch. When they all returned back at the campfire, Dwight and David erupted into arguments.

“You’re recklessness got us all killed again!”

“You fucking up is what cost us that! If only ya coulda been better!”

Bill, noticing the situation was about to escalate, wanted the rest to exit the campfire to give them privacy.

“We’ll give you guys some privacy to discuss your differences.”

Bill and all the others scattered into the wilderness around the campfire, leaving Dwight and David alone around the fire. Bill, Nea, and Claudette stayed close, behind some bushes to make sure it didn’t escalate too badly. David, a bit more relaxed with fewer people around, collected his thoughts, and slowly exhaled.

“Are you alright? Seems like you’ve been distracted lately because you never seem to mess up that much in the trials.”

“I’m fine, just a few mix-ups and mistakes here and there, nothing to be worried about,” Dwight responded.

Neither of them had noticed, but they had been standing a bit closer than they usually would. They stared into each other’s eyes, the fire of the campfire caused Dwight’s eyes to glisten, something David was keen to notice. Time seemed to slow down, and David thought to himself, ‘This is it, time to make my move.’ David slowly got closer to Dwight, wanting to kiss him.

Ace snuck up on the three spying on Dwight and David and loudly exclaimed, “What’s going on here?! Who are we spying on?!”

The loud voice startled the two away from each other and looked in the direction of the sound. They both walked over where the sound was coming from and discovered that Nea, Ace, Bill, and Claudette were behind some bushes, spying on them.

“What are you guys doing?” Dwight asked, confused.

David just ran off into the woods, pissed beyond imagination. Claudette just glared at Ace and ran off after David.

“What’s his problem?” Dwight was getting even more confused.

“Really?” Bill, Nea, and Ace all said in unison.

Running fast, anger high, and his adrenaline pumping through his veins, David reached an area of the forest very secluded and far from the bonfire. Immediately, David started punching the closest tree he could find. The first flurry of punches hit the tree, quick and strong, almost splintering the bark. He continued punching the tree, tuning out the world around him. Eventually, the tree ended up falling and making a loud sound that even people at the campfire heard. Once the tree fell, David realized Claudette had been calling his name the whole time.

“DAVID! Your hand!”

He looked down at his hand and saw what had happened. His knuckles were all busted and bloody.

“I didn’t notice, I was just pissed off, and-”

“Hush, let me patch you up first.”

Claudette started bandaging up his knuckles to make sure they healed up well. David was just surprised that he punched a tree down and his hand was still intact. Suddenly, he felt all the pain in his knuckles.

“FUCK!”

“Sorry, almost done.”

She finished up and let his hand go.

“You wanna talk about what happened?” she asked him.

“I did what you told me to do, make a move, y’know, and that wanker just interrupted the moment. Also, why were you guys in the bushes?”

“Nea and Bill? Probably to cash in their bet, whereas I stayed behind to make sure nothing bad happened between you two.”

“Yeah? Sure you didn’t wanna catch me snogging?”

“Shut up, you two were very heated, I didn’t want you to punch him and ruin things.”

“I could never hurt ‘im,” David said, surprised Claudette would even say that.

“So, are you going to try again? Or are you going to give up on him? You still have a shot at this.”

‘I’m gonna need some more time,’ he thought to himself.

David stayed there, thinking about what to do.

“I’ll leave you alone to think this through.”

Claudette left David alone and returned to the campfire with the others. Back at the campfire, Dwight was still confused as to why David ran off. He’d never seemed like the kind of guy to run away from confrontation like that, on the contrary, he seemed like he’d punch his way through an argument. It was odd, David wasn’t outright hostile towards him, only when he would die for David.

“So Dwight, what are you up to later?”

Ace had abruptly gotten all up in his business, and it was making him uncomfortable. Ace was sitting way too close for Dwight’s comfort and started talking to him like they’d been super close their whole life, even before being thrown into this world.

“Hey Dwighty, you sure you don’t wanna chill, just you and me, alone?”

Ace put his hand on his knee and kept it there for a while.

“Leave him alone, jackass,” Bill stepped in, protecting Dwight.

Ace took the hint and walked away. However, David, returning to the campfire, saw and heard everything. He immediately walked up to Dwight.

“Hey David, no har-”

Dwight was interrupted by David lifting him up from his seat on the log and just kissed him. A slow kiss, lasting for what felt like an eternity to David, was enjoyed among both parties. They both pulled away out of breath.

“What was th-”

“I’ve liked you, Dwight, since the moment I laid eyes upon you when I first got here. You looked like the most handsome man I’d ever met, you were nice and kind from the start, something I’ve never had in my past life. You had no reason to continue to be nice to me after each of my outbursts, yet here you are, still my friend. Hopefully, we are more than friends after this.”

“David, I-I don’t know what to say. I never realized you liked me, let alone that you were into men. I just assumed, y’know. I’m sorry if you were putting yourself out there and I was just too dense to know, I thought you were close to me because I was a person to help keep you alive in this world.”

“Dwight, living the trials doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’re with me. These trials, they’re just a game to me, a little fun here and there, get the blood pumping. Let’s say we work together and beat all these monsters, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dwight responded, smiling.

“Dwight, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, David!”

With that, they came together again to kiss. It was shortlived though, as Bill interrupted them.

“VISCONTI! We want our ranger medical kits!”

Soon, Dwight and David became a force to be reckoned with for the killers. They thought Dwight alone was tough to deal with? Well, now they had his protective boyfriend to deal with as well.


End file.
